According to a currently defined method in the Third Generation Partnership Project 2 (“3GPP2”) for code division multiple access (“CDMA”), if a source access point (“AP”) with respect to a source radio access network (“RAN”) decides to power off at some point in time to enter an energy saving mode, the source access point can send a power-off notify message to a target access point associated with a target radio access network before powering off. The power-off notify message informs neighbor access points, including the target access point, when the source access point is going to power off. The neighbor access points will then update their neighbor information at the time the source access point performs the power off. As used herein, the term access point refers to any communication device (e.g., a base station or router) that controls access to a radio access network such as, without limitation, a wireless microcell, a wireless pico cell and a WiMAX cell.
After the target access point receives the power-off notify message from the source access point, the target access point sends a response message to the source access point confirming receipt of the notification. The response message also provides an indication whether the target access point can provide coverage compensation for the source access point. Under the current systems, however, the information exchanged between the source and target access points associated with the coverage compensation function is limited.
Despite continued development efforts, these processes for providing coverage compensation have now become substantial hindrances from a system operational perspective for efficient global deployment of mobile radio access technology, particularly in view of a need to provide seamless wireless coverage for user equipment, and a growing need to provide wireless telecommunications services with reduced energy consumption. Accordingly, what is needed is an approach that overcomes the deficiencies in the current systems and methods.